If You Give the Seven An iPhone
by Luna Lerman Jackson
Summary: What happens if the Seven try out many different apps including some like Flappy Bird, etc. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the apps or Percy Jackson
1. Flappy Bird

**Hello everyone! If you are here, you must either be really bored or obsessed with Flappy Bird and Percy Jackson. I am both lol. Anyways, enjoy this fanfic****I really wanted to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Flappy Bird**

* * *

"Leo! My turn to play Flappy Bird." Percy said.

"No! I'm playing. I'm at 217 already." Leo replied.

"But you've been playing for 3 hours!" Percy exclaimed. "COME ONNNN!"

"One last game!"

"That's what you said 3 hours ago!" Percy reached out and grabbed the iPhone from Leo.

"HEY!"

"Hush child." Percy turned on the iPhone, clicked on the app. The screen turned black. The iPhone was dead.

"LEOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Poor Percy. Tell me if you liked that and tell me if you want more one-shots. It can be about different apps and stuff. Byeee!**

**~Luna Lerman Jackson**


	2. Fruit Ninja

**Hey guys! Thank you to 'Hawkstar' for giving me the idea to do Fruit Ninja. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruit Ninja and any of the Percy Jackson characters!**

* * *

"DIE, FRUIT! DIE!"

"Hey, Coach Hedge. Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"DIE, FRUIT!"

"What did it ever do to you?" Leo asked, snickering.

"MUST KILL FRUIT AND BEAT HIGH SCORE."

"WAIT A MINUTE. ARE YOU PLAYING FRUIT NINJA?!" Jason exclaimed.

"DUH."

"THAT'S MY HIGHSCORE!"

"TOO BAD, CUPCAKE."

"But. It's MY GAME."

"Not anymore, I beat your high score." Coach Hedge smirked.

"DIE, COACH HEDGE! DIE!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you all enjoyed that! Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**Bye! :)**

**~Luna Lerman Jackson**


	3. Instagram

**sup. Anyway, I wrote this chapter because I was really bored and stuff.**

**Follow my instagram account please :)**

** fandomsforeverafter (fandom account)**

**taylorandbeth (Bethany Mota and Taylor Swift account)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instagram and Percy Jackson.**

* * *

"SELFIE!"

"Oh Jason, would you stop taking selfies."

"Sorry, Pipes. It's just so addicting!"

"Maybe if you actually looked good." Frank snickered.

"For once, I actually agree with Frank." Leo started laughing.

"Percy, stop taking pictures of your food!" Annabeth got the iPhone.

"It's my turn! I'm already at 3000 followers."

"Annieeee! Give it back." Percy groaned, reaching for the iPhone.

"Nooo. I'm almost at 3,500!"

"You guys are whacko. There was no instagram during my time y'know."

"SELFIEEEEE."

"oh shut up, Jason. You don't need to say 'selfie' every time you take a selfie."

"Talk about ruining the moment, Piper."

* * *

**Enjoy it? Hope you do. Review, favorite and follow please and thank you! :)**

**~Luna Lerman Jackson**


	4. Plants vs Zombies

**hey! Hope you all enjoy this chapter I gave you guys. Also I'd like to thank UmbreonRocks for the idea to do Plants vs Zombies. Sorry if it isn't PvZ 2 though. Don't forget to favorite, follow and most especially REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Plants vs Zombies or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

"BRAINS!"

"Ahhh." Leo screamed, running around the room. "I'm going to die. It's a zombie apocalypse."

"Your hair is on fire. Let me water it." Percy used his powers to transfer the water in a glass to Leo's head. Leo glared.

"Relax, Leo. It's just a game." Annabeth called out.

"Not just a game. It's Plants vs. Zombies!" Piper exclaimed.

"Plants vs Zombies?" Hazel asked.

"Basically, you kill some zombies using plants who have powers." Frank explained.

"Yeah, because that makes so much sense. Note the sarcasm by the way." Leo laughed. Actually 'laughed' is an understatement because Leo was rolling on the floor, letting out an occasional snort.

"Let me do the honors." Percy said. He got a bucket of water and splash... Well let's just say it was very chaotic after that. Leo's hair caught on fire again and he started chasing Percy around. Annabeth was on the sofa continuing her game of Plants vs. Zombies. Frank and Hazel were laughing at Leo and Percy being idiots. Jason and Piper were watching Annabeth play Plants vs. Zombies while letting an 'ohhh' every once in a while which caused Annabeth to explode out of annoyance leading to more chasing and... Well the rest is history.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapters are pretty short. I'll try to make them longer but it's hard to make long chapters when it's a humor fanfic without a story line.**

**REVIEW.**

**~Luna Lerman Jackson**


End file.
